


After Tonight

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: Watching the stars with him has never been more...pleasantly distracting.





	After Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: [This post](http://neversatisfiedgirl.tumblr.com/post/164444263076/omgi-see-a-fic-idea-in-this) and [After Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgGkJez6pcM) by Justin Nozuka (listen while you read - trust me on this one)

****

A delicious tremble pulsed through me. 

“Focus,” he whispered. 

“Easy for you to say,” I breathed back in jest. Another wave overwhelmed me. 

“Count the falling stars,” he said. I could almost hear the grin in that statement, the fucker.

Right. Falling stars. That’s what we came out for. The Leonids. It was a peak night, said to be about 200 meteors per hour.

We’d made it a date night. Blankets, pillows, snacks. We were even doing the inflatable swimming pool idea to make lying on the ground easier.

The show was set to pick up at 1:44am - ten minutes from now.

He wanted me to watch the sky as I laid there, witnessing the miracle of the heavens as streaks of color and light lit the night.

**Focus** , he’d told me. Hard to focus when his tongue is writing his confessions against my sensitive clit. I gasped as he nipped lightly, as if to tell me to remember my task.

“Finn…Finn, _please_.”

He didn’t respond, except to continue his ministrations. I gripped the blankets beneath me. His fingers joined in, teasing at the slick entrance as he slid inside, tongue fluttering all the while.

I squeezed my thighs together in reflex, which incited a pleased moan from him as he kept going. The frantic hand that gripped at his hair caused an entirely new round of trouble.

His growl vibrated, and I nearly saw stars. I almost forgot: Finn _loves_ having his hair tugged when he’s going to town on me.

I was getting too close…I was….oh, _fuck_ ….

My body seized as the lights above blurred in my orgasmic rush. His tongue kept moving, collecting every drop as I fell apart in his hands.

A buzzy, heady feeling took me into its warm embrace. Just as Finn pulled me into his. 

His drugging kisses only made the feeling more intense, more addictive. I barely noticed that he’d pulled my leg over his waist until I felt him push inside me.

My breath caught as I took in the stretch… _so full, always so full_ ….

The rhythm our bodies found was slow enough to take in the feeling of our union, but urgent enough to drive us closer. That the sky seemed to fall around us only made it better.

He held tight to my hip, mouth licking and kissing everywhere he could reach before latching on to a hardened nipple. No way in hell I’d last much longer if he kept that up.

So I evened the score. 

My fingernails went right down his back, scratching him just the way I knew he loved. As soon as those nails found the perfect swell of his backside, there was no stopping him from pounding into me as a man possessed.

When we gasped and cried out our release against each other’s mouths, it felt like a shared dream. I buried my face into his neck.

“Hey…” He spoke softly into my ear. “You don’t have to hide. Not from me.”

I looked up and found his eyes, hazy and soft with a celestial glow all their own. 

We continued to watch the show together.

Funny enough, I didn’t have to look up at the stars after that.


End file.
